Double Trouble
by GrandLeviathan
Summary: Euryale and Stheno have fallen for their Master, Ritsuka, for his kindness towards them. Because of it, they wish to repay him for it, in the only way they can think of. [Smut]


**Double Trouble**

Evening had fallen over Chaldea, and many residents had returned to their quarters to sleep the night away, all tired from their respective missions. Those exempt from missions were most likely out in the gardens or stores, amusing themselves with the intricacies of the human realm.

Walking down one of the many halls was the twins Euryale and Stheno. Both girls were near-silent, the only sound being the soft but echoing taps of their heels against the floor. Only when they turned down another hallway, and towards their Master's quarters, did they speak.

''Are you sure he is in?'' Stheno asked idly, brushing some purple hair from her face.

''Positive. He mentioned retiring to his room to Mashu, and he is not fond of lying.'' Euryale responded with a huff. She had never liked the Shielder, but not because of who she was – Mashu was a fairly likeable person by nature – but because of her relationship with their shared Master.

Ritsuka was the only man that the divine duo had ever truly looked upon with affection. Men in the past had come and tried to win their hearts, bringing gifts and praises, promises of love and warmth, but it was always dismal in the end. Their nature as goddesses had put them on a pedestal, one that made every man worship them because of it... and while they, as goddesses, liked to be worshipped... they did not like that, as women.

Their Master was different though. He didn't praise and bow when he first summoned them, nor leered at them when they hung around. He treated them cordially, always ready to assist when they had a problem but never reaching a fanatical level – merely helpful. Even when they were bored, he did not bend to their every whim. He firmly balanced his life between his job as a member of the Grand Order, and a friend to the sisters.

He treated them like normal people, not as goddesses to be worshipped. And that trait made them fall for him. Both would deny it to the end of their days, but when he got them a small valentines gift, one he had gone through the effort to make himself and not just a regular old store-bought gift, their hearts throbbed. Only after that event did they come to understand their feelings went beyond master-and-servant, and trespassing into potential-lovers.

Because of this, and their inability to admit their love for him, they decided to 'reward' him for his dutiful care in the only way the goddesses could think of.

Euryale knocked on his door, rapping her knuckles against the firm wood with all the grace of a princess. They only had to wait a few brief moments before footsteps became audible, and Ritsuka himself appeared at the door.

''Ah, Stheno, Euryale.'' He smiled at them. ''Anything I can do for you?''

''Yes. We wish to speak with you. Privately.'' Euryale said regally, Stheno nodding along.

Ritsuka hummed, before shrugging and standing aside. ''Sure, come on in.''

The divine duo did just that, walking inside and waiting by his bed patiently, watching him lock the door to prevent anyone entering while they spoke.

That done, he approached the duo and sat between them, smiling at them warmly. ''So, what can I do for you?''

''Actually, it is we who think we can do something for you.'' Stheno informed him, hands resting on her lap, earning a confused look from their Master.

''Stheno is right.'' Euryale confirmed. ''You have been so kind to us during our existence here, treating us in a manner that no man has ever done before. You are the first man in history, to make us fall for you.''

''And because of it, w-we wish to prove our feelings, and thank you for your kindness.'' Stheno added, and before Ritsuka could speak, she pushed him onto the bed.

Stheno turned and crawled up the bed with him, laying against his right side before pressing her lips against his, silencing him with a loving kiss that took him by surprise. At the same time Euryale fiddled with his belt, trying to get the buckle undone with little success, lamenting that her sister got Master's first kiss.

Soon Stheno had to pull back for air, ending the kiss. She raised a hand up to her lips, a faint blush on her cheeks as she felt the lingering warmth on them. It filled her with a unique warmth that she hadn't felt before.

Ritsuka snapped out of his daze several seconds later. ''Stheno, Euryale... you don't have to do this. It isn't necessary.''

''It isn't necessary, he says.'' Euryale chuckled softly, looking up at him. ''Many men would kill to have two lovely goddesses service them, you know.''

''I'm not most men then. I don't want to make you two do something out of obligation.'' Ritsuka responded gently.

Both goddesses smiled softly at his words, feeling a fuzziness building in their stomachs. It was that caring nature that made them fall for him.

''You're too caring, Master.'' Stheno smiled, reaching out and rubbing his cheek. ''Let us care for you for once.''

Ritsuka sighs, before nodding with an embarrassed flush to his cheeks that Stheno found cute.

Euryale returned to his belt, finally managing to undo it and pull his trousers down a bit, and with it his boxers. His semi-hard dick popped out, bopping her on the cheek and making a pink tint colour her cheeks. She stared at his shaft for several long moments before reaching out, gently grasping it in her lithe hand before taking it into her mouth.

''Ah, Euryale...!'' Ritsuka groaned, feeling the warm wetness of her mouth engulf his shaft.

She began bobbing her head, her purple eyes full of determination as she took his entire length inside her mouth, mindfully keeping her teeth out the way. Her twin-tails bobbed with her motions, cheeks puffed to fit his dick inside.

Stheno wasn't content to sit idly either, unbuttoning his shirt and tearing it open, her hands roaming his toned chest with a loving look in her eyes.

''I want to taste all of you, Master.'' Stheno murmured in want, leaning down and licking his chest, her hands roaming his torso.

Ritsuka didn't respond on account of the feeling in his nether regions as he was blown by a literal goddess, and one he considered to be a close friend. The slick wetness of her tongue sliding on the underside of his shaft was almost enough to push him over the edge, and when he looked down at the cute goddess sucking him off he couldn't hold it any longer.

''Euryale...'' Ritsuka groaned, his lower half shaking as he climaxed in her mouth. Euryale's eyes widened slightly but she didn't pull back, instead keeping her mouth on his dick as he spurted inside. Only when his orgasm ceased did she pull back, gulping down his seed.

''So salty... but, I think I might come to like it.'' Euryale muttered to herself, but still audible to the other occupants of the room.

''Mm... I think it's time to show you our love fully, Master.'' Stheno smiled down at him, sitting up and grasping the back of her dress, before undoing the strings and letting it slide off her petite body and revealing herself to him entirely, Euryale also doing the same.

Staring at the two girls, he had to admit the term 'twins' was definitely accurate. Both of them had near-identical bodies; the same slim arms, hairless creamy legs, flat stomachs and small, but squishy-looking boobs. Both wore no bra, instead only having a pair of black panties on underneath. They didn't remove their headbands either, leaving their hair up in their twin-tail fashion.

Despite being identical it was easy to tell which was which. Stheno shyly looked to the side with a faint blush, whilst Euryale was blushing a lot more, firmly staring off the side in embarrassment. The former, Stheno, had always been more graceful, whilst Euryale had been more haughty and tsundere.

Stheno was the one to act first, crawling on top of him and straddling his now-flaccid dick, softly grinding against it. Euryale was quick to come to his side, kissing him lightly on the lips before looking lovingly into his eyes.

''We will do whatever it is you wish of us, Master. For tonight, we are your l-lovers, alright?''

Ritsuka blushed, but couldn't keep the smile off his face at the cute tsundere attitude of his friend, of his lover. Taking her words to heart he reached out and groped her breasts, making Euryale moan from the feeling as his fingers squished her doughy boob, biting her lip to prevent any more embarrassing moans.

''You're so beautiful, both of you.'' Ritsuka murmured, leaving up and kissing Euryale passionately, muffling her moan of surprise. She quickly melted against him, arms wrapping around his neck and returning the kiss while he toyed with her chest.

It didn't take long for Stheno's grinding to revitalise him, his dick swiftly becoming hard once more. Stheno stopped grinding and pushed her panties to the side, revealing her hairless slit to him before positioning herself over his hard penis, rubbing her slit against the head. After a moment of hesitation, she acted, and sank down onto it.

''Mmph!'' Stheno threw a hand over her mouth to muffle her cry, throwing her head back as a wave of pleasure overcame her.

Still she slowly slid down his dick, and Ritsuka groaned into Euryale's mouth as he felt his dick become engulfed by her pussy. The warm tightness clenched on his dick tightly as Stheno took his entire dick inside her until their pelvises met.

''I feel... so warm... and full...'' Stheno said, her mouth muffled behind her hand, her other behind her to keep her upright.

Stheno remained like that for a few moments, adjusting to the cock inside of her before slowly bouncing, riding him. Her eyes were drawn to her Master, and she blushed when his eyes were looking right at her, watching her as she impaled herself on his shaft while at the same time groping her sister.

Ritsuka glanced to the side at Euryale, seeing the way her hips rubbed together as if it to ward off a burning desire, and let his hand leave her breast and drop to between her legs, cupping her virgin pussy and earning a breathy groan from the goddess.

He took that as a good sign, letting a finger slip inside and wiggle around, making her shudder at the feeling. He half-paid attention to Euryale's cute moans, his eyes flickering to Stheno as she rode his dick, her face becoming more red as her mouth hung open.

''Does it... feel good inside me... Master?'' Stheno moaned, small breasts bobbing as she bounced on his dick, her pussy tightening with every descent.

''Y-Yeah...'' He groaned, sliding a second finger inside Euryale, much to the goddess' delight.

Stheno smiled faintly between moans. ''I-I'm glad... oh! M-Master!''

She began moving faster, her back arching and hips trembling as the inevitable arrived. Stheno bounced on his dick lustfully for several more seconds, before she suddenly slammed herself as far down as she could go, crying out as her body went into spasms as she came. Her pussy tightened significantly around his penis, tipping him over the edge as he found him cumming inside of her, filling the goddess with his seed.

''A-Ah... so warm...'' Stheno moaned dazedly, eyes staring at nothing.

''You moan so lewdly, sister.'' Euryale teased, looking her twin up and down.

Stheno only gave a tired look at her sister, bucking her hips unconsciously. ''Not my fault... it felt so good...''

Her pussy soon relaxed, releasing his dick and letting him soften inside her. ''...sorry for cumming inside, Stheno...''

The purple-haired goddess only turned to look at him, her petite chest rising and falling with every gasp of air she took. ''It's... fine. I would... not be against... having Master's babies...''

Ritsuka gaped at her bold words, blushing furiously.

Euryale meanwhile slid off his fingers, biting her lip to conceal her whine of disappointment before she crawled over to her sister, pulling her off his dick. Any complaint was quickly silenced as she passionately kissed her sister, one hand reaching out and groping her boob. Stheno didn't resist, only groaning into her sister's mouth

Ritsuka watched with rapt attention as the sisters made out in front of him, Euryale dominating her sister, fondling her like she was a toy and leaving no room for Stheno to resist. After a few long moments she pulled back from the kiss, laying her sister down on the bed before looking at her Master.

''I... also wouldn't be against having your children.'' Euryale stated shyly, taking Stheno's place and mounting him, blushing at the sight of his dick as it swiftly hardened. ''You beast, Master. Then again, I-I suppose one as beautiful as I is hard to resist.''

''Yes... you are.'' Ritsuka replied with a smile, making Euryale's face light up with an almost-audible 'poof'.

''G-Good!'' The goddess exclaimed, lining herself up with his dick. ''T-Then be thankful you get both our virginities, M-Master- AH!''

Euryale cried out as she impaled herself on him, her pussy spreading to accommodate him. Both were already lubricated so there was little pain, but it was still a bit strange to feel something pushing inside of her. Like her sister she didn't do it patiently, instead pushing her hips down all the way until their pelvises met and his whole dick was inside her, filling her up.

She began rocking her hips as she bounced, no longer trying to hold back her moans and cries as she rode his dick, her pussy tightening around him with every movement, her small ass smacking against his hips. Soon he couldn't bare to just watch her, reaching out and grabbing her by the hips.

''Ah! Master!'' Euryale cried out as he quickened their pace, moving fast and hard into her. He sat up and began kissing her, grinding his hips against hers during the kiss before returning to fucking her the moments their lips parted.

Euryale threw her head back, a constant stream of moans escaping her as he bucked his hips, impaling her on his dick and bringing her greater pleasure with each thrust, causing a bubbling pleasure to build in her abdomen. It burned like a fire, becoming stronger and stronger until-

''A-A-AH! M-Master, I-I'm...!'' Euryale cried out, the last of her sentence cut off as she climaxed.

Like her sister her whole body went into spasms, her arms holding onto his to support herself as pleasure overcame her. Her shrill cry echoed across the room, her head lolling forwards as her body trembled. Ritsuka groaned as her pussy tightened around him and he didn't hold back, cumming inside her and adding the icing to her orgasm.

They remained like that for several long moments before he helped lift her off, making her groan in disappointment as he pulled out of her, and she flopped back onto the bed dazedly.

''Fufu. You said I moan so lewdly, sister, but you came harder than me.'' Stheno purred, crawling on top of her sister.

Euryale stared up at her sister with something akin to a pout. ''I didn't know... it would feel that good.''

Stheno laughed softly, laying on top of her sister and looking over her shoulder at Ritsuka. ''Master, let's go one more time, hm~?''

Ritsuka stared at the twins, both fully nude and sweaty. Euryale laid on her back, legs spread while Stheno laid on top of her, their pussies wet and calling to him. Their breasts mushed together and their faces mere inches apart, as if encouraging them to kiss one another. The sight alone was enough to bring him to full mast in an instant.

''One last time.'' Ritsuka told his lovers, before lining up with Stheno's pussy and pushing inside.

''Mmph! Yes, Master!'' Stheno moaned in delight as he began thrusting, her ass jiggling each time his hips smacked against it.

After several thrusts he switched to Euryale, who was still sensitive from her orgasm, causing her to cry out. ''M-Master! Harder!''

He got an idea, and as he switched to Stheno he reached out and smacked the goddess on the ass, causing her to yelp, blushing furiously. He didn't give her time to question him, ramming his dick inside her pussy and pounding into her, rubbing her body against her sister's. The twins began kissing each other, their sensitive breasts grinding against each other's.

As he swapped back to Euryale he reached over and grabbed her hips, giving him a better grip and letting him go harder and be more rough, just as she liked. Euryale cried out his name but it was muffled by her sister's lips, and before Ritsuka realised it she reached her second climax, cumming on his dick.

He didn't stop though, holding out as he pulled out of the goddess and pushed inside of Stheno, pounding into her rapidly. She cried out and arched her back, giving Euryale the chance to suck on her sister's perky boobs, playing with them.

''O-Oh! Yesss!'' Stheno shook, all but screaming as she came.

He pulled out of her at the last minute, shoving his dick between their lower bodies and spurting his seed in between them, painting their stomachs and pussies white with his cum.

Ritsuka groaned as he finished, pulling his dick out from between the sister's before collapsing onto the bed. After a minute the naked forms of Stheno and Euryale crawled up beside him, laying on either side of them and hugging his sides.

''That felt... so good.'' Ritsuka noted idly.

''Mm...'' Stheno nodded her head.

''Sleep... now...'' Euryale added with a yawn.

''Goodnight... we love you, Master.''

''Love you too, Euryale, Stheno.''

[END]


End file.
